Lost and Found Again
by Vellona
Summary: A story of love and tragedy. The red knight is lost without his princess. What will happen.[AsuCaga][RxR][Rated T for mild language. ][Big surprise in the end wahahaha]


_**Lost and Found Again**_

_**Gundam Seed Destiny **_

Erm. Hi guys. Hate me for not updating? Well surprise, surprise, I had all updates. Except for one tiny little detail, my computer got rebooted. SO in short I'm angry and VERY agitated since I have to write it all over again. To release my anger I'm making a new fanfic. Yes, If you are a Gundam Seed fan, I guarantee you will love this AsuCaga, well if you love that pairing. But I dont think you'll like half of this though. But it will get better later on. Also I will put a list on what songs you should listen to so you can experience the thrill in a way (if you have a good imagination that is). Alrighty? oh yeah I wanna give credit to Yuffie-chan for helping me write this story. She gave me lots of ideas so expect a lot of fluff. haha.

_Suggested song list:_

_1) Changing by BON-BON BLANCO. First part (Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge)_

_2) Feilds of Hope by Tanaka Rie. Second part (Gundam Seed Destiny)_

_3) Hajimari no Hi by minawo. Third part (DNAngel)_

Do you guys remember that phase where Cagalli just got her new Akatsuki? And she ordered the guys in ORB to arrest Yuuna? (Fave part) And then Shinn was there and Cagalli and Shinn fought? What If Kira was late and Cagalli suffered, how would Athrun react. SO here is a rewrite or an idea I had in mind, and I promise you you can flame it all you want if I got some parts wrong.

Also I will only put one disclaimer, this disclaimer is valid for the WHOLE story. So please don't annoy me with the "you forgot to put the disclaimer in this chapter!" line, Okay?

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED!**

**

* * *

**

Cagalli was hurting and desperately fighting for her country. ORB was in danger and she needed to find Lord Djibril, FAST. _'How could Yuuna do that?! What an idiot! Nothing will happen even if he does that!'_

Meanwhile, while Cagalli was fighting, Athrun Zala was watching from the sidelines. He couldn't stand it anymore! _'Dammit! Cagalli is fighting! What if something happens to her? I wont be able to help!'_

The situation with Yuuna has just been diffused and Cagalli was fighting a difficult opponent. Shinn Asuka has just appeared.

"Are you the commanding unit? Then why do your skills suck?"

Cagalli was hurting. She was injured badly and was thinking that she could collapse at any moment right now, but she kept fighting. She thought she needed to hold out atleast until Kira came. She also thought she needed to do this, for ORB, for everyone in it, and...For him.

_**Beep-beep-beep**_

She didn't know what just happened, she was holding out, she even saw Freedom! But after just one glimpse, her eyesight suddenly flashed white and she was hearing alarms. I've been hit? Before anything else happened, she saw everyones faces smiling at her. She saw his face and suddenly the ring that was given to her by him was in view, dangling from the chain around her neck. The last thought she had was about him.

She heard Kira scream, and everyone else...

After that, everything went dark...

Cagalli Yula Attha... **died.**

* * *

Athrun just couldn't believe it! The Akatsuki...exploded. But the freedom was just there... and it was going to help Cagalli, wasn't it? Why did Cagalli die!? He couldn't believe it. There's no way this is real! 

The explosion of the Akatsuki attracted everyone's attention. Captain Ramuis was in shock. Kira was paralyzed. The crew of the Kusanagi couldn't seem to get their bearings. Shinn was smirking, while everyone who knew Cagalli seemed too shocked to even comprehend anything.

How could they even think of anything right now? The only person keeping them safe from anything, the one and only person left that truly cared for ORB...just died.

Right then and there almost everyone went berserk.

Kira went straight for Shinn and fought him.

Athrun was the one...who was hurt most of all.

Before he knew it, tears started falling and he could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the second. He suddenly went seed mode, but without anything to use, he just slammed his fist on a table which left a very big dent on the table. Meyrin stared at Athrun. He was in rage! Why? Was that Cagalli very important to him?

"Athrun-san...?"

**"DAMMIT! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"**

"Please, calm down!"

**"HOW CAN I? CAGALLI DIED! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!"**

To stop Athrun, she hugged him. (we all hate her but I think this is essential, I hate myself for it)

"Please! Please stop!"

Athrun just stood there, he wants to go out there and take his anger out on something or someone, especially Shinn. But...Meyrin.

"Please stop! Your wounds havn't healed yet!"

"Dammit...how could this happen to her...I didn't...even do...anything for her! I didn't even get to say I loved her!"

Meyrin's face became hurt. So he did love her.

But that doesn't mean she'll give up on him.

* * *

Kira was fighting Shinn and he couldn't believe that Cagalli just died either. 

Cagalli, his sister! He wanted to kill Shinn so much, but it seems the battle was nearly ending. Just then the retreat flares shot up from the Minerva.

He wont let Shinn off that easily.

_'He will pay for killing her! I'll make sure of it!'_

* * *

A few hours after the battle... 

Everyone on the Archangel was silent, and dazed. Most of them, especially those who knew Cagalli were crying.

Athrun chose to stay in the medical wing. He lied there staring at the ceiling. Just then he heard something fall out of his pocket.

It was the Amulet of Haumea. The amulet Cagalli gave.

He reached for it and stared at the pink stone.

_'It'll protect me, huh? I guess it can't protect my heart though.'_

He shut his eyes and cried.

Then Meyrin came.

(err, lets just say most parts in from that episode with Kira and Flay happened. Except sex part.)

* * *

Kira was in his quarters with Lacus by his side. She was crying on his shoulder. 

Lacus and Cagalli had been very good friends and Lacus felt like she just lost a sister.

Kira was also crying. He lost his sister just like that. If only he wasn't late! If only he came sooner! But...it's too late for that now. His head looked at a picture frame on his table. It was him and Cagalli smiling together while they were in ORB.

Captain Ramius and everyone on the bridge were silent as stars.

The Kusanagi was still grieving for their lost princess,

And all of ORB was crying for her death.

Who will protect them now?

* * *

**6 Months later, The Underground Extension Bioresearch Facility, Somewhere near ORB**

A man was walking down the blue lit hallways. The Captain was visiting to see his prized possesion.

Six months ago, they found something very interesting floating along their waters and it was quite a fine specimen.

It was near death but it still managed to live somehow. Later studies of it in the container showed some very interesting results.

"Oopsie, no time to think about that, the Captain has already arrived."

He walked down the hallway and reached the sliding doors.

He was greeted by a smile and a striking boy with flaming red hair.

"Good morning, Captain Mitsumi and Siegel-san. How was the trip?"

The boy with the flaming red hair replied, "Oh it was fine, Oto-san liked seeing the new ORB. But the Chopper flight was a bit bumpy for my liking."

"Was it now? Well, anyways, back to business I presume. It seems our little treasure is about to wake up from its slumber. That's why I called you."

Now it was Captain Mitsumi who spoke. "Really, Dr. Rikku, please call it a s a 'her'. She is still human after all."

"Yes, yes, very well. Her status was showing signs of waking up in her comatosed state. We should go in and see if she's already awake."

"Does that mean I'll have someone to play with?"

"Yes, Siegel. It means you finally get a new playmate."

"Great!" (Don't get the wrong idea now.)

The captain just smiled at his adopted son. Siegel was eighteen but he didn't act like it. Except on the battle field.

"Well, shall we be going now?"

"Yes."

While they were walking they talked about their little treasure while Siegel just walked and whistled by his father.

"But you know," Dr. Rikku said, "I was quite surprised to see you bringing her inside this Facility before. Not that I wasn't happy about it. Actually I'm quite glad you did. You just found some very rare work of mine and my other collegues from before."

"Really? What was it about?"

"Well back then you see, we, my colleagues and I, were making this project of Super Coordinators. Alot of the babies had the coordinator genes already, but of course that doesn't mean some failed as well. It was a very complicated procedure you see. But there was one who seemed like it failed. I remember because I was part of that team. Also because they were the first ever twins that we had to work on. (you guys should know by now right?) Unfortunately it seemed the only one that our project worked on was the boy. The girl looked untouched. So generally we disregarded it already and made it a scrapped experiment. But I had this nagging feeling something wasn't right. It seems I was right about that."

"So you mean the girl in the container is her? The baby girl?"

"Yes."

"But how did she live exactly?" Captain Mitsumi questioned.

"Well that's what I was going to explain. You see, I thought that the baby girl was a failed attempt, but it seems that it wasn't. It turns out, it was a delayed process. She was the only one that seemed different. Her genes were perfect candidates for an Ultimate Coordinator but it didn't seem to...stick to it. So we didn't continue any further. But when I analyzed her condition again, I found out the reason why she lived." They reached the end of the hallway, and the Doctor reached inside his pocket for his key card and swiped it. The gigantic door slid open and the first thing they saw was a humongous laboratory and container with green liquid and a girl with blonde hair floating inside it.

"It was because she's an Ulterior Coordinator."

* * *

The Captain was awed. "Amazing... But what exactly is an Ulterior Coordinator?" 

"Simply put, it's when the Coordinator genes remain hidden until the person is in a near death state. If she was in a near death state, her Coordinator genes would act up and she'll have qualities of a coordinator. Though I doubt it's the complete version of the coordinators, but she is still a coordinator. She would prove to be very helpful to you."

The captain nodded while staring at the girl. He noticed something.

"What's that necklace inside the container?"

"It seems its something of her's."

"I see."

"Hey Oto-san, she's really cute!"

"Hahaha, I suppose so Siegel."

Suddenly an alarm sounded. One of the scientists inside the labroom came rushing in.

"What's happening, doctor?"

"It seems our patient is waking up! We have to drain the water before she breathes it or else she might drown."

"Go, do it."

"Yessir."

The Scientist rished to the computer and typed something. A little later the water drained and the girl was lying on the bottom of the container.

Her eyes opened slowly, showing her amber colored eyes. She slowly sat up, holding her body to cover the revealing areas. She blinked a few times and surveyed her surroundings. Taking note of the 4 people in front of her. Then she heard a clinking sound, it was the chain and the ring. She stared at the ring. It looked so beautiful. But then she was distracted by the Doctor.

"Someone get her a towel!" exclaimed Doctor Rikku.

"Right away, doctor."

Mitsumi walked slowly to her shaking body and put a hand on her wet head.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?"

"...Weak."

"Oh, well you just woke up, so I'm sure that's normal."

"Really? I guess. How long have I been asleep, sir?"

"Please, call me Mitsumi. Well, lets see, you've been asleep for quite some time now. Six months to be exact."

"I see...That long?"

The scientist came bask with a towel and handed it over to Captain Mitsumi.

"Will you please stand up, miss?"

"Okay, but dont peek! If you do I'll seriously hit you!"

"I won't." He smiled at her and watched her stand up. She was a bit wobbly but she got her bearings.

He wrapped the towel around her and smiled at her again.

"There."

"Thank you very much, Mitsumi-san."

"Would you tell me your name?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, I don't remember my name..."

Seigel went to them and looked at her. His face was inches from her own and it made her face turn a little red.

"How about _'Calli'_, to-san?"

"It's a nice name. Do you like it?" he asked her.

She nodded and looked away. Siegel was still staring at her. Siegel went closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Her face went beet red when Siegel looked away to face his father.

"Yep, she's definitely cute." He grinned at her.

"Interesting." the doctor finally spoke.

"What's interesting, Rikku-san?" Siegel asked.

"She doesn't remember anything. We could use that to our advantage."

"I suppose."

Mitsumi turned to Calli, "Anyhow, would you like to stay with me and Siegel? We'd very much like it if you stayed with us."

Her face beamed and she nodded vigorously and ran to Mitsumi and hugged him.

"Of course!"

Mitsumi and Siegel grinned.

"I have one question for you though, Calli. Try to answer that as much as you can, okay?"

"Okay."

"What are you?"

"Hmmm...That's easy, I'm a Coordinator!"

Mitsumi smiled at her again and got her hand.

"Wonderful answer, Calli."

"Oh yeah! I have a new playmate!"

Mitsumi directed over to Dr. Rikku.

"Well, we'll be taking her for some training then."

"Make sure to make me see the results soon. I'll have _Renaissance _ready for her by then."

"Of course."

Calli looked around. Siegel held her hand as well. Everything was fine for, even if she doesn't remember anything. But something still bugged her; it was that darned ring necklace. Who gave it to her and why? She'll have to find out soon enough. But for now she'll enjoy the company of Siegel and Mitsumi-san.

* * *

**Hiya guys! This is Ayuuki chan again. I hope you like this very long first chapter. It was kinda hard to make though. Obviously you know who the girl Calli is right? If you still dont, it's Cagalli Yula Attha. I explained how she died and resurrected (in a way). Next Chapter will start with Athrun and how his life and ORB's life is like after 6 months. Also that's when he meets Calli.**

**In truth I wanted most people to see the effect of what will happen if Cagalli is gone. I also want to portray how idiotic Athrun is. You guys will find out soon enough.**

**Oh yeah before I forget, did you like the story? Not? well I hope you do. hahah It's my first fanfic in a while. Ask me questions if you dont understand the story. Well then gotta run. (Literally) I have track and Feild Practice so see ya' guys.**


End file.
